


Naked and Afraid XL

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), R5 (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Naked and Afraid AU, Reality Show AU, haha - Freeform, i'm nervous tbh, larry stylinson - Freeform, naked and afraid, reality show, ummmm, venturing back into writing other things than school essays for the first time in years, wish me luck!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked and Afraid XL, July 23rd - Auguts 31st is starring contestants from Discovery's Naked and Afraid, a show where people are abandoned naked in an unknown terrain with only one helpful item of their own choice, where a contestant and their partner have to survive 21 days. They can tap out any time they'd like or if they sustain a serious injury.</p><p>However, this ground breaking XL version brings things to a new level. Instead of a team of two for 21 days, 12 previous Naked and Afraid contestants are dumped in a large Colombian landscape. Will the teams find each other? And will they survive the 40 days of this extended, extreme challenge? Or will they tap out?</p><p>This is Naked and Afraid XL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked and Afraid XL

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Nik.
> 
> It struck me when I first began writing this AU that I'm heavily inspired by the Amazing Race AU and the Robinson AU so go check those out :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction (and soon, neither does Modest!, happy days) and I don't own Taylor Swift, Perrie Edwards, Rydel Lynch, Eleanor Calder (my bae) or Zayn Malik. Zayn's in this story because he means a lot to me.  
> However, I do own my OC's Aidan Cree and Katherine Madison, I hope they will be well received!
> 
> Enjoy <3

***Discovery Channel***

“In this all-new show, 12 previous contestants from Discovery’s Naked and Afraid are forced to break their limits and discover new survival skills that will keep them from suffering from dehydration or malnutrition, sleep deprivation or serious physical harm, venomous bites or infections. Introducing a whole new dimension of primitive survival, to stay alive for 40 days will prove to be an extremely challenging feat. How would you defeat the harsh environment and surroundings? By being social and forming an alliance? Or only caring for yourself?"

"This is Naked and Afraid XL edition. Will they survive?” 

* * *

***The Harry Styles residence, July 21st 2015, 6:17 am***

Harry glances back at his flat from the doorway. He checks his pockets for his passport and mobile phone one last time, then kneels down to pet his cat.

“I'm really going to miss you, Benny,” he coos to the black feline, and then he checks the time. The taxi should be here now, so after one last pat Harry stands up and exits his small flat, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Down the stairs he goes, step after step. 87 steps down he reaches the ground floor and he walks outside into the cool summer morning air. The taxi is just arriving and he enters it, naming the airport as his destination. He is on his way.

* * *

**Harry Styles** , 22 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Fiji, season 3.  
_"I'm definitely excited. I might have seemed lazy on Fiji but I'm here to prove myself."_

* * *

***The Louis Tomlinson residence, July 21st 2015, 5:00 am***

"Goddammit Tommo you're gonna be late to your godawful reality show!"

A ruffle of fabric is heard along with the silent 'thump' of a disposable razor being thrown into a small bag.

"You also look like a dead hobo who's not even dressed up for his own funeral, I cannot believe you," Louis mumbles to himself. He was supposed to be on the train by 4:54 but that was 6 minutes ago. There was only one thing to do, he had to take a taxi a few stops to catch up with his train. No buses drove all the way to London this early and a taxi from Manchester to London wouldn't be too nice on his wallet.

Quickly shrugging on his favourite summer jacket, Louis leaves his small house. He locks the door and puts the extra key for the neighbours/house-sitters in its secret spot by the door. Luckily, a taxi is just turning the corner and he hails it, hurries into the back seat and asks the driver to drop him off at a close train station in the direction of London.

20 minute later, he is out of breath and 10 quid poorer but has found a seat on the train. He is on his way.

* * *

**Louis Tomlinson** , 24 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Colombia, season 1.  
_"Am I excited? Yeah! I can't wait to show the others the Tommo way of doing things! As long as we don't go to Siberia, I'm excited."_

* * *

***The Heathrow Hilton hotel, room 231, July 21st 2015, 6:50 am***

Niall blinks open his eyes when he is awoken by the screech of his phone's violent alarm sound. Sitting up in the bed, he grabs the TV remote from the bedside table and turns on the television. He uses the television's check-out feature to check himself out of his stay and then walks into the bathroom.

One quick shower later, the blond exits his hotel room with a small rucksack dangling from his shoulders, whistling Only Girl in the World by Rihanna. He is on his way.

* * *

**Niall Horan** , 22 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Borneo, season 2.  
_"Well it's definitely going to be tough, I dunno if it will be as tough as my last time, but I hope I won't have to tap out."_

* * *

***The Malik residence, July 21st 2015, 4:39 am***

Zayn rubs his eyes and yawns widely when he wakes up. Looking around to search for whatever woke him up, he discovers his mother and older sister entering his room, followed by his two other sisters and his father. They all carry something, his mum a tray with some foodstuffs on it, his dad a pitcher of tea? Coffee? And his sisters some fruit and cutlery.

"Good morning sweetheart," Trisha says while the family sit down around Zayn. "We brought you breakfast."

"Aww you shouldn't have," Zayn responds. "I'm not leaving for good, you know."

"Yes but I'm still gonna miss you Zayn. We all are. And we're rooting for you, too." He looks around and his sisters and father all give affirmative nods.

"It's not a competition, you know. By the way, thanks for letting me stay here overnight so I wouldn't have had to travel all the way from home."

His mother shakes her head and tells him that it's no problem, gives him a kiss on the forehead.

The rest of the early morning proceeds with breakfast on Zayn's bed, and when the clock strikes 6, all six people pile into the family minivan. While driving, Zayn checks his Twitter. He scrolls through his notification feed and is overwhelmed by the somewhat large amount of tweets all rooting for him or wishing him the best of luck. He answers a couple of people, thanks them and uses an emoji in each tweet. He's feeling like today is a good day. He is on his way.

* * *

**Zayn Malik** , 23 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Borneo, season 3.  
_"This will be a tough 40 days and I hope I won't have to swim. Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it."_

* * *

***The Liam Payne residence, July 21st 2015, 5:43 am***

"Thanks for wanting to watch Thor and Loki, Sophia. I really appreciate your help."

"They're goldfish, Liam. They don't need a lot of attention."

"Yeah, but, you know, thank you for feeding them and watching out for my house."

"No problem Lee-yum, now get your little bum to the airport before they'll have to replace you with some other fool," Sophia teases with a grin.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a fool?" Liam asks, faux shocked expression on his face.

"Um, maybe? Ugh, I'm not nearly awake enough for your huge vocabulary," she yawns. "I'm gonna miss you, though. Be safe out there, okay?"

"I promise Soph. See you in one and a half month's time," Liam finishes their conversation. Sophia stands on her toes to kiss his cheek, Liam returns her affection by hugging her tightly and then he leaves the house, duffel bag swinging from his shoulder. He is on his way.

* * *

**Liam Payne** , 22 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Egypt, season 4.  
_"This is going to be an extraordinary journey, I cannot wait to try my best at this insane challenge."_

* * *

  **Aidan Cree** , 24 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Louisiana, season 1.  
_"I don't think a lot of people are gonna remember me so I'm very excited to see the other contestants' reactions."_

* * *

**Lou Teasdale** , 32 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Himalayas, season 2.  
_"Of course I'm going to miss my husband and my daughter but I'm excited to once again show what I'm made of._ "

* * *

**Taylor Swift** , 25 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Dominica, season 4.  
_"Oh yeah, I'm excited. Excited to show my worth and to test my own limits again."_

* * *

**Perrie Edwards** , 22 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Belize, season 3.  
_"Yeah, I'm excited, I'm super fresh for the challenge! NAA XL, here I come!"_

* * *

**Rydel Lynch** , 22 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Siberia, season 1.  
_"Excited is my middle name! I am super stoked."_

* * *

**Eleanor Calder** , 23 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Nicaragua, season 3.  
_"I've actually kind of missed the physical exhaustion so I'm looking forward to these 40 days."_

* * *

 **Katherine Madison** , 24 years old. Earlier Naked and Afraid challenge: Borneo, season 2.  
_"During my last season, me and my partner experienced the orangutang incident first hand so we had to tap out. Hopefully I'll complete the challenge this time!"_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I'll continue to update as often as I can/want to.  
> I don't want to have to stick to deadlines at the moment (that might change), but it won't be years between each update as with my WIP fanfiction from 2000-something, promise.
> 
> Twitter: @SuperBuffie  
> Tumblr: NitzoDiTotzo
> 
> All the love .Nik.


End file.
